Various forms of filtration techniques exist, and most forms are adapted to specific filtration scenarios. Generally, existing filtration techniques lead to satisfactory results for filtering liquids having a relatively low concentration of non-abrasive and non-fat solids. There thus remains a need for improved or alternate filtrations techniques adapted to scenarios where the solids are present in relatively high concentrations, include a significant amount of fat, fibers or abrasive substances, and/or simply when the solids include a mix of organic and inorganic substances, especially in relation with features such as system costs, filtration efficiency, durability and maintenance costs.